


Runaway with me

by Darkburst87



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Stan gets kicked out but Ford comes with him, Stancest - Freeform, Teen Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things happened differently whenever Stan was kicked out of his home? What if Ford went with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a long time now and I've been wanting to write a stancest fic so..here it is.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

The rain was coming down hard that night when I was shoved out from my house and from the life I had always known. I wasn't just shoved out of my house that night oh no I was shoved head first into a harsh reality that I was expected to face all alone because of one mistake I had made. This mistake had costed my brother his dream school and possibly his future.  
This mistake was the reason I was standing outside in the rain on the front porch, clutching onto a small duffel bag for comfort. My car keys were thrown on top of my bag.

I stood there in total disbelief of what had just happened, I was looking up at the window above me and I was watching as my brother closed shut the curtains to his room. 

There were so many words left unsaid. So many things I had wanted to tell him. So many things that I had looked forward to and now I felt as if all of that was just gone.

The bond we shared took many years, our entire lives to build into something that I once thought was indestructible but now within mere minutes that bond was shattered and broken.

All because of my mistake.  
My one stupid mistake.

The only thing I can do now is try to pick up the pieces of my life, try to make something of myself and hopefuly one day in the future probably far from now, they will realize that they never should have kicked me out and that they never should have turned their backs on me.

I feel this pain in my chest.  
It hurts and it's difficult for me to catch my breath. My eyes burn and because of the tears I've cried it's sort of hard to see.

I reach up with the sleeve of my jacket to wipe my eyes before I start to walk towards my car and as soon as I have wiped my eyes I see movement from the window above me. The curtain had moved just a little bit. I swear I saw it move and I was afraid because false hope is not what I need right now. I want so badly for my brother, for Ford, to just push aside those curtains and just tell me that he will forgive me.

I wait but nothing happens.  
I feel foolish, standing here in the pouring rain and stairing up at a window. I feel foolish but somehow that didn't stop me from staring at it. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt more tears in my eyes, threatning to spill over again. 

I had finally managed to turn around from the window, my eyes were now focused on my car as I put my hand on top of my car keys.

Before I could take another step I heard a loud sound, like a thud sound, the sound of something heavy landing on the ground after being thrown from someplace. 

I turn around and on the ground now was a larger sized duffel bag. I looked up from where it had fallen only to see one scrawny leg hanging outside of the window.

"Ford?! Ford what do you think you are doing?" I asked him as I ran over to stand right below the window.

"I'm still mad at you." Ford said as he stuck out another one of his legs from the window and then one of his six fingered hands had gripped itself onto the side of the window.

"This is really high up."  
Ford said with a nervous tone to his voice.

I tried really hard not to laugh, because I didn't want to ruin whatever was happening.  
But despite my best efforts a small laugh escaped me. Ford noticed of course he did because he notices everything, well almost everything. His eyes met mine and I could see that he was still angry and maybe a couple of other emotions but instead of overthinking it..I decided to say something to him.

"You have to fall down! I promise I will catch you." 

"I could climb down..I think..I mean I could try to.."

"Sixer be careful!" 

"Keep your voice down will you? Do you want dad to come back out here?"

"No I don't. But look...I'm telling you sixer that you need to fall. Just let go and I will catch you."

I saw him hesitate for a minute until something changed in his expression and he did what I had asked him to do.

He let go and I caught him only seconds later, ever before he could have touched the ground. 

We stood there for a minute just looking at each other until Ford took a couple of steps closer to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he asked,  
"Aren't you cold?"  
I shook my head to say no but then he pulled my jacket closer together, zipping it shut and then he reached up and he pulled my hoodie up over my head. 

"You aren't even wearing a jacket. Do you want mine?" I asked him.

He shook his head to say no and then right as I was about to argue with him that yes he did need a jacket..I lost my train of thought as I saw him walking ahead of me to stand next to the passanger side of my car.

I quickly took my car keys and I unlocked the car, once I had sat down I leaned over to unlock Ford's side of the car.  
He quickly got inside and as he slammed the door shut I thought I heard him say something but I wasn't sure so I asked him if he said anything.

He wasn't looking at me, he was looking out at the rain and the old apartment buildings that were all around us. I started the car then and as I came to the end of our street he spoke up.

"I said drive. Drive anywhere you want to as long as it's far away from here."

I continued driving, not sure really where I was heading but I honestly didn't care where I was going and at that moment it hit me that Ford didn't care either. I knew why I didn't care but I didn't know why he didn't care. Was it because I cost him his dream school? Was he more depressed than angry now?

"Please pay attention to the road while you are driving!" 

"That was a complete stop at that stop sign! I stopped at it."

"Sure you did Stanley." He replied sarcastically.

After a few more minutes of silence I asked him,  
"So what's the plan here sixer?"

"I don't have one."

"But then why did you come with me? You could have just let me go, I would have been out of your life and that's what dad wanted..he wanted me to leave and never come back."

"Well I'm not dad! I'm your twin brother who may still be very angry with you but not angry enough to just let you walk out of my life. I've known you too long and I would have..I would have..but I couldn't.."

I noticed that he started to shake just a little bit and then I saw a couple of tears fall onto his lap.

I quickly took an exit to get off of the highway and then I saw an old ran down looking motel that wasn't too far from where we were.

I parked the car and I quickly turned it off, stashing the keys in the pocket of my jacket before I turned to look at Ford in the passenger seat. His legs were drawn up to his chest and he held them there with his hands clasped infront of them. He sighed and then he rested his gaze onto the floor of the car.

Without giving myself any time to think twice about it, I reached over and I put my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder and neither of us moved or talked for a few minutes.

Until I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I had to say something. 

"I'm so sorry Ford. I almost lost you and it would have been all my fault and I know how much that school had meant to you.."

"If you only knew why I couldn't have just let you go..if you only knew the truth..then maybe you would have wanted to leave without me."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing you could do or say to me that would ever make me want that."

"I'm not so sure..maybe this was..maybe I should have.."

"No! Theres no going back now. So please..just tell me what it is that you are not telling me?!" I damn near shouted at him.

He took a deep breath as his eyes met my own and he seemed to be contemplating something and I was about to ask him again what it was when he suddenly grabbed me, by my shoulders and then I closed my eyes not sure what I was expecting, and a few heart beats later..I felt something warm against my lips. I opened my eyes and that's when it hit me. That's when I realized why he had said that. He had been afraid of how I would have reacted. He had feelings for me that I thought that I alone had for him. I had wanted to tell him for the longest time but I was too afraid of losing him..and then I went and lost him because of a stupid mistake I had made.

But as it turns out..I didn't actually lose him and all of my hidden feelings are actually being returned although Ford doesn't know that yet. 

 

Ford's lips moved against mine slowly and carefully. He closed his eyes shut as I felt him beginning to move away from me. It then dawned on me that I hadn't kissed him back, I had been shocked and so happy that I hadn't moved. 

So I reached out to stop him from moving away. I reached out and into his hair, I pulled him even closer to me and then I was kissing him. He returned my kisses almost immediately. Ford soon pulled away from me but not before letting out a gasp of surprise. 

"I-I thought you would hate me but then you..you k-kissed me back..why?" Ford asked.

"Because I wanted to and If I had any idea that you had felt that way about me then we could have been doing that a hell of a lot sooner! Better late than never!" 

"Wait a minute..what..why aren't you disgusted with me?"

"Isn't it obvious sixer? I love you. I love you maybe more than I should and I had been wanting to tell you that for the longest time!"

"I love you too." Ford said with a soft and happy tone of voice right before he sat up straight in his seat and he cautiously asked me,

"So this is okay then? You and me?"

"You and me. We are in this together just as we always have been. We will figure something out and everything will be alright. So lets get out of this car and go get a room."

"Stanley!" Ford shouted as he playfully smacked me across my shoulder. 

"Somebody has their mind in the gutter! I honestly didn't mean it that way what I meant was..we should wait out this storm before we drive any further."

"Oh okay then. That would be a good idea." Ford said as got out of the car with his face all flushed as he held onto his duffel bag.

I walked around the car to make sure that he had shut his door. I smiled at him before I took his hand in mine.  
I laced my fingers between his as I leaned forward to place one last feather soft kiss on his lips before I let his hand drop.

As I let go of his hand I ran up to the front door of the motel.  
I was about to open the door, but then I felt a few of Ford's fingertips brush up against the back of my neck.  
"This isn't over." He whispered in a low voice, very close to my ear as he stept ahead of me to open the motel door for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys stay in a motel for the night before they are able to come up with a plan that will lead them back onto the road once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: There is a very brief mention of past abuse from a family member.
> 
> This chapter has a ton of feels and smut.

Once the two of them had checked into the motel, Ford walked into their small room with Stan trailing closely behind him. Ford sat down his Duffel bag onto a small desk in the corner of the room, he held his hand out to Stan who handed over his smaller duffel bag which Ford took from him so that he could place it on top of the desk, next to his own bag. 

Ford turned around so that he could face his twin brother.

"I think we need to talk Stanley." Ford said as he began to walk away from Stan and towards the medium sized bed, which was placed up against a wall on the right side of the room. Ford sat down on the bed and as he did so he patted his hand on the bed, motioning for Stan to come take a seat next to him. Stan cautiously walked over to Ford and he sat down next to him.

"I need to ask you how much money were you able to bring with you?" Ford asked him.

"I was able to bring a few hundred dollars with me. I know it isn't much but at least it's something."

"How were you able to get that kind of money Stanley?" Ford asked as he narrowed his eyes at Stan.

Stan nervously began rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked away from Ford as he said,

"I've been stealing it from dad. I would take a little bit of his cash every now and then when I knew for sure that he wouldn't notice it missing. I've been doing this for a few months now." Stan paused for a minute as he took in a deep breath of air which he let out slowly as he continued,  
"I started to do this after that night that he came home in a drunk rage and he..he had raised his fists at me..

Ford's gaze softened upon hearing Stan's confession.

"Stanley..normally I would scold you for stealing but I too remember that night and I was very angry with him for what he did..I'm still angry at him, he never should have hurt you. That is something that I will never forgive him for." Ford spoke softly as he tenderly caressed the side of Stan's face with one of his hands.

"You aren't mad at me for stealing from him?" Stan asked as he leaned into his brothers touch. 

Ford's voice remained gentle and soothing as he said,  
"No I'm not mad that you stole from him and besides that money will be very useful for us for awhile but we will have to find ways to make more of it eventually."

"That's true. So sixer, what did you bring with you in that large duffel bag of yours?"

"Things that I'm almost certain that you would have forgotten to bring with you. Things like toothbrushes, shampoo and soap. I also brought along some extra clothes for the both of us as well as my sketch book and some drawing pencils."

"I'm glad that you thought to bring all of that stuff. I was honestly terrified back there sixer..I was so terrified that I was going to lose you."

Ford brought his hand to Stan's back and then he began to rub soothing circles on his back as he said to Stan,  
"You haven't lost me and you won't ever lose me no matter how angry I may be with you.  
I am still upset with you about not being able to attend that college but I've also realized something.." 

Ford paused for a minute before he continued speaking,

"I've realized that I was running away from my feelings for you by wanting to move off to go to that school and I now realize that there will be other schools and other chances to further my education and it is important that you know that I want you to be apart of my life no matter where that takes us. We are in this together and I'm sorry that I made you feel as though I didn't need you."

Stan's eyes filled with tears at his words as he turned away from Ford, in an attempt to hide that he was crying.  
His shaking shoulders and the sniffled sounds he was making gave him away though. 

Ford leaned forwards, resting his body on Stan's back as he wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace.  
Ford whispered into his ear,  
"I love you Stanley and there is nothing in this world that will ever change that." Stan could feel his brother's warm breath against his ear, it made his tears stop from falling and it made his face flush. 

Stan quickly turned himself around to face Ford and as he did so he gently shoved him down onto the bed. He pinned him down unto the sheets, his arms on either side of Ford's body. They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes until Ford took Stan by surprise by surging himself forward, kissing Stan's lips and then he plunged his tounge into Stan's mouth with such a hunger that Stan eagerly reciprocated. While they continued to kiss Ford had switched their positions so that now Stan was the one with his back laying upon the bed. 

A moan escapes Stan at the initial toe-curling feeling of Ford's slightly cold fingertips slipping beneath the waist band of his boxers before he felt Ford undoing the top button of his jeans and unzipping his fly.  
Stan reaches out as he proceeds to undo Ford's jeans as well. Pausing every so often to kiss Ford more and more deeply. 

Once both of them had discarded their clothing away from the bed and onto the floor below Stan's large hands rake impatiently up and over the sides of Ford's warm body.

Ford then pushes his knee ever so carefully onto the other man’s hardened cock while taking note that his own is just as hard and aching for more friction. Stan lets out a moan as he grinds his need up and onto the other's hardened cock. 

Ford grips his hips with an almost bruising force, ordering him to hold still even as Stan continues to writhe beneath him. They kiss each other again for a long time to the point that Stan had become dizzy from it. 

"So good." Ford whispers into Stan's ear when they split apart to gasp for air for just a few seconds before Ford leans back in for another kiss.  
"This feels so good Lee.." Ford moans out between kisses, Stan is a panting mess beneath him and he is moaning out,  
"More..I need more..oh fuck..fuck..I need you to..I need..." And then Ford moves from Stan's mouth to his jaw, to the delicate shell of his ear. Ford has the desire to linger, to kiss and bite and lick every inch of Stan's skin and at the same time it still isn't enough.

Stan's limbs feel light, as though he might drift away. from the bed if not for the steady pressure of Ford's hand in his hair and his heated kisses. Ford allows Stan to rut against him several more times before he pulls himself away. 

Stan whines as the friction disappears but then Ford reaches out between Stan's thighs to grab ahold of his aching cock and Stan moans loudly at the feeling of this new and very intimate touch. His eyes going wide as Ford takes him into his mouth, he moves up and down his shaft slowly at first until he glances upwards so that he can see the look of pure bliss on Stan's face. "You are doing so well..this feels..this feels s-so good." Stan praises him until Ford lets his dick fall from his mouth. Stan whines at the loss of the wet heat that was Ford's mouth only seconds before. Ford then surges upwards to kiss and lick into Stan's mouth effectively silencing his whines.

"Shhh don't you worry Stanley..I know what you need and I'm going to take good care of you." Ford reassures him, his voice low and filled with a shamless amount of passion that sends small shockwaves of pleasure throughout Stan's body which soon intensifies as Ford squeezes their cocks together in his large hands. He pumps them both together with such an intense amount of pressure and speed which results in the both of them cumming together with such a force that had shaken them both to their very cores. 

Stan slurs in his speech as he comes down from all of the excitement that the two of them had just shared for the first time together,  
"You..you're so good to me..your too good for me..I'm a screw up and I screwed everything up for you."

Ford pulls Stanley even closer to himself, wrapping his arms around him, and holding him close. As Stan relaxes further into his embrace Ford runs a hand through Stan's hair as he softly says to him,  
"You are not a screw up and I don't want you to worry about that anymore. There's nothing that can be done about that. Stanley do you remember what you told me earlier? You told me that everything will be alright, I want you to know that I truly believe that and I also believe that together we will figure everything out."

Stan felt himself become calmer and more relaxed before he found his voice again to say,  
"I love you Ford..I really do."  
Stan then raised his head up from where it had been laying on top of Ford's chest, he raised his head up just enough so that he could press a kiss to the side of Ford's jaw. Ford smiled warmly at Stan before he sat up on the bed, dangling his legs off the side of it. "I love you too Stanley. We should take a shower, get cleaned up and then we could go find something to eat for dinner. I think I saw a diner on the way over here."

Stan sat up on the bed next to his brother, taking his hand in his as he cheerfully says to him,  
"Alright that sounds good to me. Lets do it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this :)


End file.
